


Take my song, to the one I love

by jinonan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, I stayed up longer than I should to finish this but fuck it for love i must, Multi, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, i've never written ambiguous character before so this is probably bad, lmao i can't believe a cat boy makes me go back to writing a year later, no beta we die like g'raha's doomed timeline, the scions appear for like one paragraph i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinonan/pseuds/jinonan
Summary: “Then, I would love to hear it some day.”But that day never came, with G’raha ending their promise to the sound of the Crystal Tower’s gate closed shut. With his companion’s life robbed too soon to the cruel fate of the Calamity. Regret and grief overtook him as sudden as he realized the world he left behind had become a dying corpse.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Take my song, to the one I love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i'm back to mmo hell again 
> 
> So uh, this is like my second time posting stuff here so idk how this will go. But I love this boy so much to not write anything for him so uh, i hope this is somewhat ok shjskdghjfdal
> 
> Also, I got inspired by [Elisye's Hymmnos song](https://twitter.com/philique/status/1190087897602560001) so it's how this was born lol. Do give the whole thing read out!
> 
> The title is actually a lyric from [Lethe](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Lindsey-Park/%EB%A0%88%ED%85%8C-Lethe). Do also listen to it lol

He is alive.

For all of decades of planning and concealment, he is still here, alive. Breathing. Standing. Alive.

The Exarch looks upon the people, celebrating the return of the night and the banish of the everlasting light. It’s been a long journey, one where many sacrifices and time were spent along with people’s hope for a better future. To protect and rebuild a dying world from its end. To prevent a catastrophe from ever becoming real. To save the fallen hero from their demise. 

His inspiration. 

He smiles and changes his view to look up at the night sky, admiring the many stars dancing in the dark blanket. He remembers this view, long ago when NOAH celebrated its first successful find, when he was only just a young scholar excited about his heritage. All thanks to the wandering bard, whose rumors was of “enchanting the Primals with their melodies and voice to death.” He asked them about it before, received only a bashful wave of hand and an awkward smile. If only they understood how awe-inspiring they were. But most of all, he wished to hear that heavenly performance without the stress of battles and fear of surviving.

Ah, that’s right. There was one moment, when his hero was unable to fulfill a request. When for the first time, he felt like they were able to convert normally.

\---

__

_“I’m surprised.” The bard glanced at him, their hand hovering over the instrument with a look of concern. It was another night of the expedition being on hold for further research. While G’raha was contented with staying up again, he felt strangely nervous. The more the secret of the Crystal Tower was uncovered, the more he lost himself to thoughts not of his own. A bit of fresh air was what he needed. Slowly, the Seeker walked out of his tent to clear his mind only to see the hero, sitting alone on a cliff, mindlessly strumming their harp to no particular song._

_“From what I remember, Rammbroes did not say aught about curfew rules.” G’raha tried to joke, pushing down his small anxiety to not embarrass himself in front of them. There was no usual laughter, not even a muffled giggle from them. They smiled, yet their eyes reached for nothing. His heart stopped, unable to understand why did it hurt to look at them so._

_“Well, if you’re for once bored of tomes and history books, come help me with a song ?” They invited him with a pat on the spot next to theirs. It took G’raha a few minutes of dumbfounded blinking to join, with him sat awkwardly in silence as they continued their unplanned song. His bravo was nowhere to be seen as he mentally kicked himself for being unable to help._

_“I was asked to perform a love song,” they broke the silence first, oblivious to G’raha internal struggle. Every flick of the strings sounded out of tune, yet carry the feeling of melancholy with each notes. A sad yet hauntingly beautiful ballad clumsily made for love. “It’s not the first time I had to perform such song, but after knowing the circumstance behind the request, it felt…difficult.”_

_“Difficult ? How so ?” The Seeker’s curiosity arose. He knew despite their status as the famed Primal Slayer, the hero was still very much a normal person like anyone else. A normal being who would bicker at him for leaving out vegetables in his meals. Who would always show him a secret sections of the Tower first compared to the rest of NOAH. Who would accompany him in late night readings with occasional humming. Who would patiently listen to his rambles without being annoyed._

_“The one who requested it,” another strum as they recalling the event. “She was a kind woman, smiling ever so lovingly as she described her old days with her beloved. Both of them were childhood sweethearts, promising to wed each other and go on exploring the world. They even planned to open a restaurant in Gridania in case they got bored of traveling.”_

_“Huh. ‘Twas sounds like a big plan,” G’raha noted. Both of them must be happy, to be in each other's company with every step of their lives. To have someone share their joys and dreams. While he himself had little experience about love, he could at least understand how it could change one’s life, if all the stories he had read were to be believable._

_The strumming abruptly stopped. G’raha glanced over them, only to have his heart faltered. A moment of brows frowned and bottom lip bitten, they closed their eyes and exhaled. He’d never seen them like this before, so vulnerable that he thought even a single touch could possibly made them break apart._

_“During the Calamity five years ago, they were near the vicinity of damage. She managed to survive albeit barely. Her beloved however…” the silence continued still. Even if he wasn’t directly affected by it, the pain of a near total destruction, one step away from wiped out everything was something no one can truly overcome. “Even so, she still continues their dreams with unwavering hope. She hoped I could write a song as a gift. But I…”_

_“Hesitated ?” G’raha asked._

_“Hesitated,” they sighed. “That love, it’s too pure for me to even able to sing praises properly. If I can’t fully understand it myself, it would only be an insult to not only their memories, but also my pride. Even if I’m no stranger to relationships and crushes, they all have been too fleeting. Too fast for me to catch up.”_

_The gentle wind caressed their face, a small comfort within the night of topics none of them ever think about. “The famed hero of Eorzea, savior of the Alliance, conqueror of Primals, afraid to write a love song,” G’raha mused to himself, more in awe than disbelieve and mockery. “I mean, ‘tis not like you have to make the greatest song ever beheld for mortal’s ears. And I thought being melodramatic is your specialty.”_

_“Says the thief that anonymously detoured me to a race, did a spectacular spin jump on our first meeting and had the guts to play around with my harp without the owner’s permission.”_

_“Hmmp. Flamboyant musician.”_

_“Insufferable cat.”_

_“Exaggerated dramaqueen.”_

_"Rollenberry brain for a head.”_

_The Seeker’s protest earned a chuckle from the bard. Full on laughters soon burst out, filling the once tense atmosphere with lighthearted innocence. He liked them better this way, without the glory of a hero burden them. Carefree smiles as bright as the sun, he couldn’t help himself to not look away. Maybe it’s because of their natural charm, or maybe he was a hopeless fool. Either way, he would gladly fell down deeper, deeper still, to be closer to the figure he thought was unreachable at first._

_“Well, knowing you for such a short time, I can tell you’re not giving up just yet,” his grin widened as he tried to collect himself from their laughing fit._

_“Who knows. If there’s even such a person who could love me like that. That would be nice, if it could last more than just a single spark of inspiration.” They glanced at him, eyes searching for something he couldn’t see before stood up and stretched their arms, ready to tuck in for the night. “Well, when that time comes, you better have the time to listen to it.” A hand reached out toward G’raha._

_“Me ?” He took it without a thought._

_“Of course. You actually sat down to listen to my rant, may as well be my first audience to see my finished work.”_

_Mismatched eyes looked at them for any hints of false hope to find that no, they were completely serious. The Seeker’s heart swell, so much it became nearly unbearable and had to look away. He didn’t understand this feeling that slowly enveloping him whole, that rendering his years of Sharlayan rational thinking useless whenever he was near them. It’s not the same as with Kriel, one he saw as both his best friend and younger sister. It’s definitely not the same with the rest of NOAH neither. His heart would continue to crave, and much like the mysterious Crystal Tower, he would unravel all the secrets hidden beneath. For now, he’s contented with these moments._

_“Then, I would love to hear it some day.”_

_But that day never came, with G’raha ending their promise to the sound of the Crystal Tower’s gate closed shut. With his companion’s life robbed too soon to the cruel fate of the Calamity. Regret and grief overtook him as sudden as he realized the world he left behind had become a dying corpse._

_Now, with people’s remaining hope on his shoulders, he would carry on their wishes to become reality. And yet, in moments where the esteem Crystal Exarch was not needed, he thought of that unfulfilled promise. Had he realized his feelings sooner, would it make any difference ? Had he been more honest, would his hero notice ? Bitter laugh escapes his lip to practically no one, G’raha allowed himself with one selfish thought._

_“I would have loved you, with everything I have. With everything I can give.”_

\---

“Exarch ?”

His mind snaps back to reality. In front of him is Alphinaud, looking at him with one raised eyebrow. He tries to hide his surprise with a small cough, then returns the young man’s gaze with a smile. 

“Is something the matter, my friend ?”

“Nothing much, but I was just wondering whether you have seen them passed by,” Alphinaud looks around. Indeed the main star of the party is nowhere to be seen. The crow has gotten more lively as the music becoming more vibrant, harmonizing to the laughter and cheers of the Crystarium. And yet, it’s precisely because of that, no one would’ve notice if a certain Warrior of Darkness was absent.

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen them either, but rest assured I will keep an eye out. Our friend isn’t exactly fond of larger crowds,” the mage chuckles.

“No. Can’t really blame them. But we still hope they let themselves relax just for a bit,” Alphinaud glances at him. “The same goes for you too, Exarch. You’ve contributed the most to save us all. It’s only fair that you let yourself loosen up, even if it’s only in this moment.”

The older man finds himself dumbfounded, unable to answer right away. The feeling of being alive still fresh to him, his logical mind still screaming with every word of this scenario being impossible. But, he should have known, everything involving his hero are bound to turn into unseen miracles. Maybe he will indulge for just a while, until duties call for his insight once more. 

“I, will keep that in mind,” he exhales. “Thank you for your consideration, my friend.” 

The young Elezen nods and bids him goodbye to join with his sister and others. Alisaie snickers at her brother for something, only to be baffled by a comment from Y'shtola next to her. Ryne busy herself with a plate of steamy pasta; a well deserved treat, after everything the girl went through and endured. Not to far from her is Thancred, begrudgingly holding a glass of water with Urianger detailing something he cannot hear. Everyone is happy, and for that he can’t help but let his lips twitch in delight.

And yet, the person whose smile he wants to see the most is not here.

“Well then, let’s see where you are right now.” 

The Exarch begins his search. The Warrior, despite their distant toward crowded attention, will always stay near in case of emergency. To a place far enough to not be seen, but near enough to see everything.

A place like the Crystal Tower itself.

He chuckles to himself. He’s glad that they find the Tower safe enough to hide, given how much he saw the hesitation in their eyes when they first arrive at the First. Followed by their desperate need to know if the historian they knew was here.

 _Bitter memories belong to the past. Now, we must move on,_ he reminded himself. Taking in a breath he didn’t know he needed, the Exarch ventures into the crystal beacon once more. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t a long search with him already memorized the layout of the structure. With the gift from the Allagan in the form of crimson red eyes, he finds them soon enough, sitting outside the balcony with their back to the railing and a harp in hands. Almost entirely lost in thought, they strum to the faint humming, a melody he realizes he has never heard of before. A moment of silence passes until they finally look up, amazed to see the Exarch standing still like a statue.

“I’m surprised,” they smile, their hand still hovering over the instrument with a look of amusement. Bewilderment overtakes him slowly, until all he can do is letting out a laugh, earning a raise brown from his hero in the process. Fate truly works in a strange way.

“What’s so funny ?” they ask, almost concerned that the stress has finally takes him whole. A few more laughs and coughs here and there, he finally able to calm himself down enough.

“No, apologies my friend. I was only reminded of an old memory that coincidentally, is nearly the same as this moment.”

They blink one, twice, so slow that his heart is racing double the speed for their blinking, until it finally clicks with a small “Oh.” Years of wisdom and knowledge, and yet here he is, being naive toward a memory that perhaps has already been long forgotten. His crystallize arm nervously rubbing his flesh one while racking his brain to say anything, anything at all to break this bubble of silence.

“Well, are you gonna sit down or just standing there for bells ?” His ears twitch to the sound of tapping on the spot next to them. Scuffing toward like a shy young kit, he manages to settle down ilms apart from them, only for that distance to become nonexistent when they decide to scoot closer. Has his tail not been facing the railing's back, it would have wailed wildly like a mongrel being fed first time for years. 

“Truthfully speaking, I didn’t think you still remember,” the strumming resumes. The excitement below fades to the night’s whispers of winds, leaving the stage to the melody unbeknownst to him. Rough fingers weaving so gently and delicately, he didn’t realize he was staring until they speaks up again. “Consider it wasn’t anything exciting nor worth remembering.”

“I would never!” He interferes, internally scolding himself for how quickly and sudden his reply was. “Apology my friend. I didn’t mean to, startle you like that. But please rest assured that my memories with you are irreplaceable, and I will always keep them in my mind, my heart, my soul if you let me.”

“...Is that so ?” a breath of relief escapes their lips. “Then, we’re on the same page. I too will always treasure those times we had, no matter how short lasting they were. Hard to forget someone as eccentric as you are anyway, G’raha.”

If the Twelves can somehow hear his rapid heart dances foolishly all the way to another Shard, he would gladly let them take him away from the walking realm. It’s really not fair, with them easily flustered this old fool by a mention of his name. Or maybe he’s just as hopeless when it comes to his Warrio-

His ? No, that can’t be right. Stop this delusional wish already. It’s been so long, and even if all the records he read never mention about their love life, they surely must have moved on already.

“G’raha ? Are you okay ? You’re spacing out.” Comes a hand waving in front of his vision. 

“Ah, no, nothing is wrong.” He tries to smile, despite them clearly don’t believe so otherwise. “But anyway, I have never heard of this song before. Did you write it recently ?”

“I wouldn’t say recently,” they resume their playing. “I actually started writing it down for awhile. To actually think of the lyrics that wouldn’t clash with the melody however is another problem.”

“You said that, but I have full faith it’s a lovely song.”

“Well, you better hold onto that faith long, because it’s still incompleted.”

Crimson eyes widen slightly in shock. “Really ?”

“Yes, really. Can’t perform a song that’s only half finished.” His ears vibrate once more to the sound of their chuckle. “I can still sing it to you if you like ?”

G’raha nods, too happy to hear their singing again after he first realized he nearly forgot their voice. “I would love it very much.”

The bard, not the Warrior of Darkness, grace him with a sincere smile. Firmly grabbing their harp with one hand while adjusting the tuning in other, they begin their performance, with G’raha as the only spectator. Shoulders to shoulders, touch to touch, both close their eyes under the ebony stage of stardust.

 _“Fighting, flying, falling_  
_but who watches the watchers?_

 _When I woke, I saw a sad dream_  
_where the past and the future devoured you._  
_Surrounded by my screams,_  
_my hand reaches for you._

_I will protect this love,_  
_I will protect it, I will protect you._  
_I will always protect you, my love._

_Who fights, who flies, who falls?_

_I will protect this love,_  
_I will protect it, I will protect you._  
_I will always protect you, my love.”_

Years of waiting somehow has not dull the affection in his heart as it too sings in silent, clumsily following their voice like a lost lamb looking its way back to home. So they really did create a song of love they’re proud of. He’s glad that after all the pain and despair the bard went through, they finally found someone to help mend their soul. And yet…

“Pardon my rudeness but, this song sounds a bit… sad.” G’raha glances at them, his eyes unable to hide the sadness he feels for their pain.

“I guess it is. I finally understand the love I was so curious about all those years ago. But it took me too late to realize, too cowardly to accept what my heart yearned for that yes, this is the one. Regret filled me immensely since then.” The bard’s eyes finally open, now looking at him with the same look he recognizes in himself. Immeasurable longing. “Since the day I lost you to the tower.”

G’raha looks at them, truly looks at them bare with cracks and scars hidden from many long years. Unable to say anything, the bard continue their confession to his stunned silence. 

“You were a strange one, always bugging me about battles happened during the exploration. Always eager about the mysteries of the past, yet you were so clumsy with social tellings at the present. You admired heroic tales and grand adventures, but you treated me with casual friendliness that it was, dare I say, charming.”

“I…” G’raha finally manages to stammer out a word while trying to contain the overwhelming ripples in his entire body. Is this a dream ? Is he perhaps still trapped below the underwater kingdom, with this being a result of his tired mind ? Has he finally gone insane ?

“G’raha.” Their plead reaches his chaotic thinking from going further. Fingers slowly reaching out to his flesh arm, they start rubbing their thumb to ease out his frenzy nerves. He needs to be calm, for both their sake and his. “I know this is sudden, but I refuse to let go of this chance once more.”

They smile, tears threaten to spill to the caress of the winds. “I love you, G’raha Tia. I loathe the years fate has torn us apart. But this time, I will fight back to protect those I cherished, especially you. I won’t surrender this love anymore.”

Emotions overtake him completely, giving him the final push to hug them tight. Whimpers and sobs escape G’raha’s lips with repeated “I love you”s, all while his bard gently embrace his shaking form. How long did he hide, did he dare to dream of a better scenario ? Without the burdens of long distant past, freely traveling lands unbeknownst to him. With the one he wished to be with the most. Selfish desires he thought he had buried resurface like newly planted sprouts, waiting to bloom once again. But this time, he will nurture them along with his guiding light.

“S-Surely you don’t understand how much this means to me.” G’raha tries to wipe the tears with his palms. His voice is still choked up with emotions, but now he’s more at peace with his heart than ever. Careful hands reach for his cheeks which he gladly indulges in the warmth, wiping away the remaining tears.

“Oh I do. You’re not exactly, subtle to say the least. Not with how passionate your speech was during our stay at Kholusia.” A laugh accompanied with a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re not really a good liar you know ?”

“Oh, I really can’t tell,” he finally laughs, unable to hide the grin anymore with how happy he is. “Maybe you’re just too observed ?”

“That, or you’re just too easy to guess.”

He wants to protest, but seeing their boundless joyful smile is enough. This happiness is enough to lift a hundred years of sorrow and pain away from his chest. Even if he still doesn’t know how to look forward to the future, this could be one of many starts. To see Norvrandt thrive. To see the First reborn anew. To live in a future with his lost love.

“There’s another thing I must confess to you,” they speak up, face still inches close to his. “This song, no matter how much I have rewritten it, I just couldn’t truly capture what I want to express. Then, I realized that maybe, just maybe, it’s not meant to be a solo.”

His love gives him their brightest smile yet, nervous shown but also full of hope “Will you help me with it ? Will you sing it with me someday ?”

The Tower hums in celebration to its guardian. “Yes, I would love to.”


End file.
